


Shackled to You

by yuri_lover



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Awkward, Bullying, Collar, Embarrassing, F/F, Humiliation, Original Character - Freeform, Pet, Power Play, fluff?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:39:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_lover/pseuds/yuri_lover
Summary: Claire's mean to Alexa, but Alexa loves her, so she'll endure anything Claire wants. No matter how embarrassing, weird, or awkward it is.





	1. Love Letters Are Garbage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa confesses to Claire.

I nervously wipe my hands on my skirt before adjusting my shirt, again. Today I was going to tell Claire how I felt. I've been crushing on her for almost a year now. I would confess my love for Claire today! Through a love letter...that I spent three days agonizing over writing. This probably wouldn't be the first time Claire's been confessed to. Actually, I'm certain this is nowhere near the first time. Claire's just like an angel, she's the prettiest girl in the entire school, in the entire district even. She was gorgeous enough to be a model. Of course she would have a whole truck load of admirers, crushing on her. Including me. With a final bout of courage I walk to Claire's class. She was alone right now. I know this, because this isn't the first time I've tried to confess. It's actually my twelfth try. I have a fairly good idea of Claire's schedule by now. At the third bell, Claire was always the last one to leave class. I have now idea why, but Claire's always consistent with her departing times. I go inside the class and my breath catches in my throat. Claire was sitting at her desk, with a peaceful look on her face. She was absolutely breathtaking. I nervously walked to Claire and gave her my, embarrassingly, cutesy love letter. Claire blankly looked up at me, before grabbing my letter and opening it, then she started reading it out loud. I blush intensely at hearing my sincere, awkward, and intense words. "I really like you. I like you so much, I'll do anything for you," Claire read to me. Each sentence was more embarrassing to hear than the last. I blush even harder and try my best to endure this humiliation.  
"Do you really mean it?" At first I don't catch Claire's question, my brain too occupied trying to keep me calm, but then she asks it again.  
"Do you really mean it?! That you like so much you'll do anything for me?" Claire asked again, with a pissed off edge to her voice. Maybe I imagined it.  
"Y-Yes. Of course...but why are you asking..?" I shakily ask.  
Claire smiles and hums to herself. "I see. Well, then. Would you care to throw away this letter you wrote me?"  
I stare at her, dumbstruck. Did she really just ask me..to throw away my love letter?  
"If you do it, I just might go out with you," Claire said with a dismissive tone.  
"W-What..." I desperately try to articulate the hurricane of emotions running through my head.  
"Holding this letter is annoying, so would you please throw it away. You said you'd do anything. Or was your letter, just a lie?" Claire says.  
I must be a fool. Or maybe I had no self-esteem. Either way, I take my letter from Claire's delicate hands and throw it away into the trash can. It feels so awful to throw it away into the rubbish bin myself. It feels like my heart was being punched. For a second I think I'll be okay, but then tears start to stream down my face. I'm pathetic. The emotional turmoil is beyond description. I stand still and try my best to not make any noises as I tried to hold back more tears.  
Suddenly, Claire unexpectedly grabs my arm and pulls me in a hug. She stands on her tip toes to wrap her arms around my neck.  
"Don't cry. Seeing you cry.....makes me want to throw up," She says while looking up at me, "So stop crying."  
Overwhelmed and confused, my eyes make little effort to stop my tears.  
"If you stop crying, I'll go out with you."  
Claire's words cause me to sniffle and huff, and try my best to stop crying. I must truly be a fool with no self-esteem. Through painful breath-holding and snorting, I stop crying. I wipe my eyes and even my breathing.  
That's when I hear the bell ring. Great. With a little more awkward staring, we both leave the class without even glancing at each other.

________________________________

 

It's after school, and I'm walking home...with Claire. We're even holding hands. I wonder if she really did mean it, when she said we could go out if I stopped crying. I had always thought of Claire as a perfect angel, but then again, before I'd never seen this side of her. When I think about it, I didn't know anything about her at all. I look over at Claire, and she seems absolutely unfazed. Well, I guess that's understandable, since it was me who was riding that roller coaster of emotions. I wonder if Claire has had other girls tell her the same things I did. The thought puts a bitter taste in my mouth. "I have to turn right here," Claire says while letting go of my hand. I nearly choke on the words I want to say.  
"U-Uh..You know earlier, when you told me not to cry...I didn't cry. Um..So want to go out?" I say with an awkward stammer.  
I look down at the pavement, feeling my cheeks heat up, more so than what they were before. I couldn't believe how desperate I sounded.  
"Okay. Let's date," Claire says with the same, painfully, dismissive tone she used in the classroom.  
I nearly cry with joy. No matter how mean Claire is to me...I just can't help myself from loving her.  
"T-Thank you! Do you..want to go to the movies or-"  
"Why would I want to do those things?" Claire asks sharply.  
"I mean..how can we be dating and not go on any dates," I say with a, surprisingly, even voice.  
"Just come over to my house," Claire says and walks towards the right. I honestly, have no idea what I should do as I watch Claire walk off. I could follow her, but what if I got suckered into doing something embarrassing? I stare at her while frowning and, probably, looking pitiful. Claire doesn't even give me a side-ways glance before yelling, quite loudly,"Come on!" Reluctantly, I jog next to Claire.  
We walk in, suffocating, silence for what feels like an eternity. Claire makes no effort to start a conversation. She only leads me further up the road. This situation, really did suck.  
"We're here," Claire said to me, before grabbing my hand again.  
I gape dumbly, and blush at our intertwined hands. Claire doesn't seem to care, and just pulls my hand harshly into her front yard. I open my mouth to ask Claire if it's okay for me to be intruding like this, but the words die on my lips as Claire shoots me a questioning glare.  
We...well, Claire walks into the large house in front of us, while dragging me along. We go up the stairs and enter a spacious room that looks like it was made for a princess. The walls were a soft pink, the drawers and hardwood floor were white, and the bed was one of the cutest things I've ever seen.  
"Wow," I say softly. Feeling a sense of awe at being in Claire's bedroom. I've fantasized being here for months.  
"Wipe the gross look off your face," Claire warns me.  
I blush furiously and try my best to look normal. I think I failed though, by the way Claire looked at me with disdain.  
She walks over to her walk in closet and comes out with what looks like a dog collar. The gold tag says "Pet" on the front and Claire and her adress on the back.  
"So you have a dog?" I ask, actually feeling curious.  
"No, I have you."  
I think somehow my face turned an even darker shade of red. Did she expect me to wear this thing? I mean the thought of being owned by Claire wasn't all that unpleasant, but I had my dignity! Or at least, I think I do.  
Claire hands me the black, leather collar. For a while I just stare at it in my hands. I guess I really don't have any dignity, because I slowly put on the collar. It's snug around my neck, but not uncomfortably so. Claire watches me with a pleased expression. I feel my heart soar at her approval, and can't fight against the dopey smile that overtakes my face.  
"What's your name?" Claire asks me.  
Shame suddenly weighs on me at doing these ludicrous things for a girl who didn't even know I exsisted a few hours ago.  
"I'm Alexa....Alexa Shepherd." I say while looking away from Claire.  
Claire laughs at my name. A happy, amused laugh. I suddenly feel very happy again.  
"You'll be my German Shepherd then," Claire says with a smile at her clever play on words. I make no response to Claire's words, other than stare at the floor.  
"Get on your hands and knees and kiss my shoes pet," Claire commands.  
My eyes widen at the odd, command. Lately, Claire has been catching me off guard again and again with the things she'll say. With the same foolish courage that got me into this mess, I walk over to Claire and drop to my knees. Claire was sitting on the bed, with her feet a tad bit elevated from the ground. I move my hands to grab Claire's shoe, when she suddenly yells at me.  
"You're not allowed to touch!"  
I flinch away from Claire, before calming down and bending over to kiss the tip of Claire's boot several times. Claire said just to kiss her shoe, but would this be enough? I look up hesitantly to see Claire watching me with an unreadable expression. I'll continue...I'll continue until Claire looks pleased again.  
With renewed fervor I start kissing Claire's shoe. I lather the top of Claire's shoe with soft kisses and, feeling a bit bold, I even lick it. Claire's cute leather boots are oddly warm beneath my lips. It encourages me to continue kissing at the nice texture.  
Claire shoves the bottom of her shoe onto my face and presses it there firmly.  
I hold back the feeling to move her shoe with my hand, and just start kissing the sole of Claire's shoe. I feel a lot grosser kissing the bottom of Claire's shoe, even though the topside of her shoe couldn't have been too much cleaner. To make it all worse, the bottom of Claire's shoe wasn't warm like the top was. I felt dirty. I look up at Claire, and somehow I don't feel surprised when I see Claire, almost, sadistically smiling. Her face enchanting me, as well as making me nervous. Determined not to disappoint, I deeply kiss the bottom of Claire's shoe to the point that my lips start to hurt. I continued until Claire pulled away her foot.  
"The maids will be coming upstairs to clean soon. You need to leave," Claire said emotionlessly. I stare at Claire with hurt eyes.  
"You're not allowed to take off your collar unless I tell you to," Claire informs me.  
I resist the urge to complain to Claire, because I'm sure she would be upset if I did. I hope my parents won't question this. I really would die of embarrassment if I had to tell my mom how I ended up having to always wear this collar. There's just no good way to say, "the girl I love makes me prove my love by making me throw away my love letter, kissing her shoe and wearing a collar that says pet."  
"Hey! I said leave!" Claire shouts at me.  
I must have been standing there with a blank expression longer than I realized. I embarrassedly go to the window and open it before jumping to a tree that was, somewhat, near the window. I balance myself on the branch to calm my breathing before jumping down from the tree.  
I look at my collar, that felt more constricting than it had before. I wonder how I'll hide this at school. Or if Claire even wants me to hide it. I'll jump that hurdle when I get to it, I guess. With a frazzled state of mind, I make my way home.


	2. Do What I Tell You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa wears the collar to school.

I wake up with a sore feeling around my neck. I had went to sleep with the collar on. When I had gotten home yesterday, my mom had been out doing whatever moms do. She got home after I was already buried under my covers, so I didn't need to explain the collar. That was a relief.  
I tug at my collar to make it less tight around my neck, but that only seems to make it worse. My neck is probably going to have the imprint of the collar on it for a while, whenever I take it off. I grab the tag and flip it over to see Claire's name and address, and also a phone number. I wonder if it's Claire's. I should try calling the number sometime to find out. It would be nice if it was Claire's number. That would save me the embarrassment of asking for it.  
I put on my school uniform, a navy blue skirt and white button up blouse, then put on my blue blazer. Maybe I could use my tie to cover the collar? I awkwardly wrap the tie around the collar to see if it'll work. It looks very odd to have my tie tied around my collar, but it sort of hides it, I guess. This wasn't going to work. After five minutes of staring at my neck, I decide I'd just wear the collar as is and wear my tie properly. It wasn't strictly against the school rules to not wear a dog collar anyway.  
I lock the door then start jogging to school. The cool breeze felt great against my neck. The trees, that were once filled with red and orange leaves, are almost bare now. Autumn was beginning to give way to Winter. I was thankful for my short hair, that I cut last summer, because whenever the wind got strong my hair just naturally falls back into place. At least my hair will lookpresentable this morning, although my bangs were messy.  
It wasn't long before I reached the school. A few of the early risers were already there too, including Ari, my volleyball buddy. She was also the only other girl in the school who was almost as tall as me. I was 6'2, so I normally towered over the other girls, but Ari was only a couple inches shorter than me.  
"Hey Alexa! Tell me you did the homework for math class yesterday," Ari whined while waving a blank math worksheet in my direction. I gasp. The only thing that was on my mind yesterday was confessing. It really shouldn't have been a surprise to know I forgot to do my homework, but it was.  
"I need to do my homework too!" I tell Ari before nervously pacing.  
"Where is it?!" Ari groaned,"We got to try and finish it now, cause a low grade is better than no grade."  
"In my desk.." I say bashfully.  
Ari slaps her face before letting out a frustrated grunt. She, seemingly, contemplates my answer, before looking up with a bright expression. That meant she got an idea. Ari's ideas were all...dangerous, at best.  
"Let's ask Lena if we can cheat off her!" Ari exclaims like it was the smartest thing she could ever say.  
"Sh! Don't be shouting stuff like that," I nervously say while trying to avoid Lena's gaze. She was looking over at us. I hope she pretends Ari didn't say anything.  
"I'll try to solve it myself, you can look at what I put later," I say while taking Ari's blank worksheet.  
Ari pouts but nods her agreement anyway. I look at the paper and try to remember the equations needed for each problem. I think so hard that I can feel a headache coming on, but in the end I'm only able to finish half the worksheet before a teacher calls us in. Even worse was I'm pretty sure only a few were right.  
"I'm cheating off Lena!" Ari whisper-shouts this time,"You should too!" Ari runs up to Lena and starts pulling her shoulder and whining for her homework. Lena eventually takes her worksheet out and gives it to Ari. This wasn't the first time Ari has pestered her with this. It was almost routine by now actually. Ari was smoother than I give her credit for.  
Ari excitedly runs over to me with a pleased smile on her face.  
"Lena said I can just give it back to her in the halls whenever I finish," Ari says while snatching back her paper. She quickly erases my work and puts down Lena's. Ouch. It's all over in about three minutes, Ari was pretty fast when it came to copying answers.  
"We really should be trying to do this stuff ourselves," I say with a resigned sigh.  
"Two of your answers were right Lexa. Two!" Ari yells like an accusation. "We just need to study for the test, we'll worry about doing homework later."  
"The homework is meant for us to be prepared for the test Ari," I say quietly.  
"What'd you say!" Ari asks before discreetly putting the worksheet in my hand.  
"Nothing, Ari," I tell her while folding her worksheet so I can get the answers later.  
Ari has a goofy smile on her face. She always had a goofy smile on her face, but her face was more intense than usual.  
"What is it?" I ask.  
"Lena's pretty cute, right?" Ari says is a whisper. Wow, I guess Ari really did have an inside voice.  
"I suppose," I say while looking over at Lena's crowd of friends. She was really popular, like Claire. Actually if you squinted real hard she looked a lot like Claire. She was short, well, short by my standards. She had blonde hair, albeit it wasn't the same shade as Claire's. Claire was a platinum blonde while Lena's hair was just blonde. Lena's eyes were also a similar shade to Claire's. Lena had light blue eyes, and Claire had blue eyes too but hers were a lot darker and had a gold ring around the pupil.  
"Lena's pretty cute," I say to Ari, but she isn't really listening.  
"Are you going to go hit on her?" I say with a smirk on my face.  
Ari's entire face turns red, it was hilarious! Ari punches my arm at my teasing.  
"You're one to talk! Are you going to hit on Claire?!" Ari throws my words back at me with a smug look.  
I shift nervously at the mention of Claire's name. Things were...complicated regarding that.  
"WAIT! I didn't want to say anything but why are you wearing that collar?" Ari quickly changes the topic, probably for my benefit.  
Ari grabs the tag and I nearly scream out loud.  
"'Pet?'," Ari says while looking over at the tag.  
I try to pull her hand away, but that only makes her more determined to look at it.  
"Whoa there's even a...back," Ari says while looking at the back of the tag. Ari stares at it for a minute before jumping back from me.  
"What the heck is up with your tag!" Ari says with a shocked look on her face.  
I have a totally legitimate excuse all thought up in my head explaining why my tag had Claire's information on it, but it never ends up becoming words. I just awkwardly stare at Ari.  
"We are having a talk about this later! But I have to go now!" Ari yells before running off to her class.  
That really could have gone better. I go to my desk and get my worksheet from under it. I had started on the first problem yesterday and put my name on the paper, but that was it. I look down guiltily at Ari's paper before just copying the answers. I kept what I had for the first problem though. By the time the bell rings for class to start I've already finished the deed and put away Ari's paper. _________________________________  
It's after school and I'm outside waiting for Claire. I had worn the collar all day. To my surprise, very few people were bold enough to ask me why I was wearing it. Ari and a couple teachers were the only people who commented on it. It had been awkward, but at least I won't have to go through it again. I unintentionally shiver when a cold wind blows over me. It was getting cold, and the sun was almost completely covered by clouds. Claire would be out soon, I think.  
Five minutes pass and there's still no sign of Claire. What could be taking her so long? Feeling brave, I walk back into the school. I'll just look for Claire really quickly.  
I walk up the hallways, past my classroom, to Claire's home room. I look in the room and there Claire is. She's looking quite intently outside the window. Did Claire really spend almost ten minutes staring at nothing?  
"Claire?" I say while stepping into the classroom.  
Claire nearly jumps out of her skin at my voice. This was the first time I've seen Claire startled. Her face looked a lot more honest than it usually did.  
"What is it?" Claire asks, with a very upset look on her face.  
"Uh.....well," I blush and look down. I had no idea what to say.  
"I-I...um..wore the collar all day today," I say in a pretty pathetic attempt to please Claire.  
Claire intensely looks at my collar, as if she just now noticed it.  
"Why did you?" Claire almost accuses.  
"Y-You said to..so I did," I say while nervously scratching my neck. I've been doing that all day.  
"That's-" Claire begins, but she's interrupted when someone walks into the room, very loudly.  
"Hey Claire, we should walk home together! You've been staring at the girl outside for like..." The girl fumbles for words at the sight of me. I actually recognized her, she was Lucy. I had gym with her, but she never actually talked to me. Sometimes she would cheer for me during volleyball season. Then again, most people cheered for their own class.  
"Shut up Lucy," Claire says long after Lucy had already stopped talking. Lucy only nods. I feel like I'm somehow intruding.  
"Do you want to walk home with me?" I say as normally as I can. I didn't want to look like a stuttering idiot in front of Claire's friend.  
"I'll come out in a second," Claire says with an angry edge to her voice. I nod and stand still. I was going to wait until she was ready.  
"That means wait for me outside!" Claire says before pointing at the door.  
I blush even harder and walk out the classroom. This was embarrassing. I think about waiting outside the door, but decide against it. Claire would probably get very upset if she thought I was eavesdropping. With a sigh I walk back outside the school and wait in the cold, and now it wasn't only cold but very dark.  
This time, though, Claire walks out in only a few minutes, with Lucy following her. Lucy looked like she had gotten scolded, by the way she was hanging her head.  
"Are we walking together?" I ask dumbly.  
Claire doesn't even glance my way. She walks down the street so fast that Lucy actually stops to catch her breath. By the time Lucy looks up again Claire is already nearing her turn in the road. I was dumbfounded. I guess Claire didn't want to walk together. The thought made me sad. I walked over to Lucy, who looked pretty sad herself.  
"Um...hi Lucy," I say awkwardly in an effort to cheer her up,"It's pretty cold."  
"I'm used to it, since Claire's always cold," Lucy snaps.  
I look around feeling uneasy. I didn't quite know how to respond. I really did want to comfort Lucy. I knew first-hand how bad it felt to get yelled at by Claire, but I didn't want to comfort her at Claire's expense.  
"Claire's been in a weird mood lately," Lucy announces to herself.  
"You know that collar looks a lot like Happy's collar. That used to be Claire's old dog y'know. She was a lot nicer when Happy was around," Lucy ranted and slowly walked. I don't think it was because she was tired though.  
"If I look at you the right way you kind of look like Happy. Happy was a black Samoyed. I think I said that right. He always had a happy look on his face," Lucy went on,"He was also kind of dumb. Don't tell Claire I said that!"  
"I won't," I say honestly.  
Lucy smiles before turning away.  
"I've got to go now, If you're going to go see Claire you should probably smile in a dumb way," Lucy tells me,"She'll think it's cute, trust me."  
I nod enthusiastically at Lucy's advice. Lucy walks down the street towards Claire's house, but then she turns and goes into a house across from Claire's. I should go see Claire, but I have to practice my smile in the mirror first. With that in mind I walk to my house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;-; Making up names is hard.


	3. Smile!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexa has a really awkward smile.

I've been smiling at myself for almost five minutes, and somehow I think my smiles have only gotten worse. Smiling cutely is a lot harder than it sounds. Smiling shouldn't be this hard. I try putting more enthusiasm in my smile, but my smile looked really fake this way. This was a failure.  
I give up. I'll just hope my smile isn't as bad as it looked in the mirror. I walk back into my room and take off my school uniform. This would be the first time I've seen Claire in something other than her school uniform. She would probably be dressed in something really cute.  
I don't want Claire to think I have no fashion sense, even if I actually don't. I want to wear something that makes me look smart. Too bad I don't have much variety in my clothing. I never was interested in buying dresses or skinny jeans. I wore my school uniform to school everyday, and I almost never left the house on weekends. Whatever nice clothes I got would just go to waste, so I decided to always buy plain clothes. Of course I had a couple dresses for special occasions, but both of the dresses were too flashy to wear at Claire' house. I'm really regretting not buying nice clothes when I could've.  
I open my drawers and pull out a completely plain, white shirt and a pair of khakis. Maybe I should go through my mother's closet to look for better clothing. I nearly double over cringing at how sad that sounded. I'll just wear what I have. I can already imagine Claire's disapproval at my clothes.  
After I change and do my best to adjust my collar, I lock the door and leave the house. I'm glad today's Friday, mom works the night shift today. She won't be home until ten, so I have plenty of time before I have to go home. Mom would probably freak out if she came to the house and I wasn't there.  
I walk over to Claire's house, and try to ignore all the worst case scenarios going through my head. Claire wouldn't break up with me for wearing a bad outfit would she? When I get to Claire's front door I almost talk myself into walking back home.  
Almost. I knock on the door and wait for someone to answer. I wait for a couple minutes before knocking again. This was taking a while. I'm about to knock again when someone swings the door open.  
It's Claire, and she's wearing lacy pink pajamas. I can literally feel my entire face heat up. I'm blushing so hard that even my neck goes red.  
"Why are you here? What the heck are you even wearing?" Claire snaps at me.  
"W-Why are you wearing...that to open the door," I ask and try not to awkwardly stare at Claire.  
"I could ask you the same thing! I hate khakis," Claire tells me while motioning for me to come inside.  
I walk inside and Claire locks the door behind me. I nervously look down at the floor, and try to stop blushing.  
"Why did you come over?" Claire asks. She crosses her arms and frowns.  
"Uh..just came to see you," I say quietly. Suddenly the blush I was trying to suppress came back with a vengeance.  
"I hope you know how lame that sounded," Claire says, looking considerably less angry.  
I nod and nervously look up to see Claire. She's already turned and started walking up the stairs. I scramble after her and almost trip on the stairs.  
We go into her room, and I feel like my face is on fire. Claire's school clothes were on the floor, and so were her undergarments.  
"There's usually maids cleaning right about now," Claire absently tells me.  
I don't know how to respond, so I just nod.  
"You've been wearing that collar for a while, does it hurt?" Claire asks.  
Her question surprises me. She didn't seem concerned about how the collar fit me before. Maybe it was a trap. I try to read her expression, but I truly can't tell whether she's serious or just asking for the sake of it.  
"It's a little tight," I reply honestly.  
Claire looks over at me and regards my collar with, possibly, a worried expression.  
"Take it off for a second," Claire says.  
I tense up at the command. If I take the collar off, I know for sure that my neck's going to have a weird imprint in it. I was going to end up taking it off anyway, so I might as well just do it.  
Reluctantly, I take off my collar and immediately sigh, my neck felt much better. Claire was staring at me, and it was starting to make me blush again.  
"I'll have it adjusted to be a more suitable size, if you want," Claire adds.  
"Yes," I say with a desperate edge to my voice. I don't think I could endure wearing that collar again.  
Claire nods to my affirmation, and lays back on her bed. I nervously stand in the corner, unsure if I should be sitting next to Claire or not.  
"Are you going to just stand there the entire time?" Claire says, more like a statement than a question.  
I awkwardly shrug and look down at the floor. I was still holding my collar, and I wondered if I should give it to Claire or not. She did say she would adjust the size. Then again maybe she would want me to hold it until later. I look up briefly and I'm surprised to see that Claire looks unsure too. Maybe even a bit nervous.  
Suddenly Lucy's advice echoes in my head. I should smile! Even if it did look awkward, at least it would lighten the mood. I give my best smile.  
Claire snorts. I think she's mad at first, but then she starts laughing. She laughs so hard that it turns her face a pleasant shade of pink.  
"What the hell is wrong with your smile?" Claire forces the words out between breaths.  
I look back down at the floor. My smile has failed me. I awkwardly try and smile again, and it sends Claire into another fit of laughter.  
Hearing Claire laugh should have been a nice experience, but knowing she was laughing at me and not with me made me feel a bit uneasy.  
"Why are you so awkward?" Claire asks when she's calmed down.  
I look up at her and try to figure out if that's a serious question or not. Claire seems earnest at the moment. Which was surprising in itself.  
"I just...get nervous.." I say and look up at Claire.  
Claire seems...happy? Well, she's smiling. I feel my own mood improve seeing that I had made Claire smile.  
"Tell me, will you do anything for me?" Claire asks.  
I nod eagerly in response. Claire gives me an impish look.  
"Get on all fours and bark like a dog," Claire commands.  
I set my collar down before getting on my hands and knees.  
"Woof woof!" I bark at Claire.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing, forgive me if it kind of sucks. I'm open to suggestions! So feel free to comment~


End file.
